


Five Times Kevin And Connor Almost Kissed, And One Time They Did.

by Strawberry_Times



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: 5+1 Things, Connor is nervous, First Kiss, Kevin is inpatient, M/M, blushing baby boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Times/pseuds/Strawberry_Times
Summary: Five different times Kevin and Connor almost kissed, and then one time it actually happened.OrKevin tries real hard and Connor is scared.





	Five Times Kevin And Connor Almost Kissed, And One Time They Did.

One-

It was Thursday night, movie night for the Elders of District 9 of Northern Uganda. They were all sat around the common room, some taking up the small couch, others scattered on the floor around the space with their pillows and blankets.

Kevin and Connor sat toward the back huddled in the corner, as separated from the others as they could be without actually leaving the room. They didn't do it on purpose, it just kind of happened. 

They were clumped together, knees and shoulders touching as they shared a blanket and Connor shared his commentary on the movie to Kevin in a whispered voice. Kevin was trying to keep his laughs to himself so the other boys wouldn't get mad at them. He covered his mouth with his hand and Connor giggled. 

Something happened in the movie, and slow music began to play as the love interests danced together. 

"Babe you look so hot in that dress, kiss me." Connor whispered in a deep fake-masculine voice. Kevin turned his head into Connors shoulder and laughed so hard his cheeks started hurt, but he kept himself quiet enough so the others didn't see. Connor was also laughing and he turned his head into Kevin's. He could feel Connors breath on his ear. 

Kevin lifted his head and looked back to the tv screen. The couple was kissing and the other elders looked entranced. Kevin turned back to Connor who was also looking at the screen, with a hopeful face. 

He turned to Kevin. Kevin was looking into his eyes, only half his face illuminated by the light from the small screen across the room. He looked happy, a small smile still playing at his lips. Kevin realized he was staring at Connors lips, and he blushed. When he looked back in Connor's eyes their faces were closer, only a few inches apart. Connor looked down to Kevin's lips and they found themselves leaning in.

They were so close. Kevin could feel the heat from Connors face and lips. 

And then the lights were on. 

The boys split apart, both red-faced and wide-eyed. The movie had ended and some of the boys were stretching, gathering their things and sitting up. Arnold had fallen asleep, and Elder Church was trying to wake him up, kicking his side. Nobody seemed to notice them. They gave each other a panicked look and headed back to their rooms.

Two- 

Connor sat at his desk in his office and Kevin complained in the office chair.

"All I'm saying is that it doesn't even matter if we don't wear our ties anymore!" Connor looked up from his paper work and gave Kevin a disapproving eye. "Oh don't look at me like that you know it's true." Connor scoffed and put his pen down, looking Kevin in the eye with an annoyed expression. It secretly made Kevin happy to piss Connor off, but he would never admit that.

"Kevin. We need to wear our ties- not because we are representatives of the church- but because we must present ourselves as uniform and structured. No one will take us seriously if we don't look the part." Kevin rolled his eyes. 

"... I guess." He said dramatically, standing and walking over to Connor's desk, sitting on the edge. He grabbed Connor's tie and fiddled with it. Connor grabbed his hand, muttering a 'stop that'. Kevin held his hand, and Connor stared at the interlocked fingers. He looked up to Kevin with a plain expression, but a very red face. "I just think you would look a lot better without this tie on." He said, slowly tugging Connor's tie with his other hand. Connor blushed a deeper red.

"You're flirting Kevin." He said, trying to cast an ora of self dignity. Kevin smiled and pulled his tie as he leaned forward. 

There was a crash from the kitchen, and the boys jumped. 

"What was that!" Connor yelled, standing and heading to the door, leaving Kevin alone. 

Three-

"Ow, Heavenly Father this hurts." Kevin said as he clutched his leg. Today the Elders were doing charity work for the village people, and he was helping Elder Galli patch a hole in this roof, but he had slipped and fallen, and now there was a lot of blood. 

"Elder Price? What happened!?" Some of the others were crowding him now, but Kevin wasn't focused on that. His leg was bleeding pretty profusely and there was a large tear in his pants. "Holy moly someone get the doctor!" He knew that voice. Connor pushed through the crowd and sat next to him. Kevin looked at him.

"Kev- are you? What the heck happened?" He asked, he looked at the blood and then gagged, deciding he'd rather look at Kevin's face. Kevin felt funny. He felt like he could fly, but also sleep.

"I uh... I fell off the roof." He said dumbly, pointing to the roof. "And now my leg is bleeding." He looked at the blood. That's a lot of blood. 

Kevin woke up in the small medical hut, hours later. His leg felt numb and prickly. He looked down and saw stitches crossing over a good portion of his calf. He looked around the room, and then realized he wasn't alone. Connor was sitting by the bed, staring at Kevin like he was a foreigner. Kevin looked at him, then to his leg, then to him.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly. Connor shook his head and breathed out a relieved chuckle.

"Hey." He said, grabbing Kevin's hand and giving it a squeeze. "How ya holdin' up?" Connor looked tired and Kevin noticed it was dark outside.

"I'm fine I think." He looked back to his leg. "That looks intense." He said with a grimace.

"It was, he had to give you like... 36 stitches." Connor ran a gentle finger up Kevin's leg alongside his stitches. "I was so worried, you lost a lot of blood." He looked in Kevin's eyes. 

"... Sorry." Kevin said. Connor laughed tiredly and placed his hand on Kevin's cheek, pulling him closer and resting their foreheads together. Connor sighed, and Kevin closed his eyes.

"It's ok." He whispered and shifted his head so they were cheek to cheek, pressed close. Kevin felt his leg burn, but he didn't really care right now. Connor was sliding his cheek away, and his lips dragged close to the corner of Kevin's mouth. 

"Kevin?" He heard a knock at the door, and Connor pulled away. Kevin looked over and saw all of the Elders cramping into the room. Arnold was holding flowers that Kevin could tell he had just pulled from the ground outside. "How ya feeling." Connor was still holding his hand, and Kevin squeezed it.

"I'm fine."

Four-

It was a rainy day, and the elders were very grateful. It hadn't rained in Kitguli for about a month, and they were celebrating by throwing off their shirts and running out in the rain to cool off. 

Kevin saw Connor dragging out their giant drinking water container and leaving it out to catch the rain, then he went and stood in the doorframe of the hut. Kevin, who's shirt was abandoned in his room, excitedly ran over to Connor. 

"What are you doing?" He said with a smile. Connor was trying very hard to keep his eyes on Kevin's and not let his gaze falter. 

"I'm watching you guys go crazy over some water." He said with a tease.

"You aren't gonna join in?" Kevin asked, brushing his hair back as rain continued to pelt at his back.

"I'm not a fan of getting wet Elder Price." Connor said with a quirk of his brow. Somewhere behind them Kevin could hear Elder Church body slamming Elder Neeley and rolling him around in the forming mud.

"Is that so?" Kevin said, and took a dangerous step closer to him. Connor looked at him with realization.

"No- Kevin don't- Kevin don't dont don't!" Connor screamed as Kevin picked him up around the waist and ran out in the rain with him. Kevin was laughing hysterically and the other elders joined in, pointing and laughing as they splashed water into Connor, who was pushing on Kevin's chest. "Please put me down!" He yelled, but he was smiling.

"If you insist." Kevin let go of him quickly but caught him before he hit the ground, scaring Connor in the process. He clutched Kevin around the neck with his arms and Kevin held him around the waist as Connor's feet touched the ground. 

"You're such an asshole honestly." Connor said looking Kevin in the eyes. His tone was anything but scornful. Kevin smiled at him.

"You love me." Kevin laughed. 

"I guess I do huh." Connor said. Kevin blushed a deep red. They were frozen. Kevin dipped his head and tried to kiss him in the rain, but Connor dodged him and pulled him into a hug. "I can't..." he whispered in Kevin's ear. "Not in front of everybody." 

They hugged and one of the elders yelled "get a room!" 

Five-

Kevin was sitting under a large tree on the hill that was a walk away from the mission hut. He was staring at the stars, taking in the cool nights air. He heard footsteps coming up the hill. 

"What're you doing out here so late?" It was Connor. He observed Kevin with a quirked eyebrow and hands on his hips. Kevin smiled at him and shrugged. Conner breathed out a laugh and took a seat next to Kevin, letting one of his outstretched legs overlap with one of Kevin's. "We're gonna get eaten by a lion or something out here." Connor said nonchalantly, snuggling up to Kevin's side and resting his head on his shoulder. Kevin laughed.

"I don't think the lions are out right now."

"Y'know, me and Elder Neeley saw one the other day. I'm not even lying." Connor said excitedly, sitting up and looking Kevin in the eyes. Kevin was smiling at him. Connor sighed. "Y'know, you really are so handsome..." Connor said.

"That's very nice of you to say Elder McKinley." Kevin teased with a smile. Connor scoffed, and threw his head back.

"Oh please." Connor chuckled more and placed his hand on Kevin's leg, rubbing it tenderly. Kevin stared at his hand. He was smiling softly, and Connor smiled back. Kevin caught his eyes in his gaze. He lifted his hand and brushed a piece of Connor's hair out of his eyes, placing it behind his ear and resting his hand on Connor's cheek. Connor let out a shaky breath, but he was still smiling. 

"You mean so much to me." Kevin whispered as he leaned into Connor's personal space. Connor made a small noise as Kevin got closer, both boys blushing deeply.

"Oh there you guys are!" Arnold yelled as he sloppily reached the top of the hill.

"Oh come on." Kevin whispered annoyed. He rolled his eyes as Connor pushed him away before Arnold could see that something was happening. 

"We were all gonna play Yahtzee! Do you guys wanna play?" Connor looked over to Kevin, who responded with a tight-lipped, subtle shake of the head. "Elder Church told me to leave you guys alone cuz you were probably having a 'moment' or something but I wanted to include everyone. He's so weird sometimes." Arnold laughed obnoxiously. 

"Actually we were kind of having a moment." Kevin said very seriously. Arnold looked confused.

"What-"

"Of course we'll come play Yahtzee with you guys! C'mon Kevin let's go!" Connor said standing and dusting off his pants. Arnold high-fives Connor and ran down the hill, tripping over a rock at the bottom. Connor followed him, mouthing an "I'm sorry" as he walked away. 

Kevin stood up and kicked some dirt.

Plus One-

The Elders of District 9 Northern Uganda were getting ready for dinner, and that meant that Kevin and Connor were working in the small kitchen while everyone else complained about being hungry. 

"Just wait a few minutes geez!" Connor shouted as he cut a zucchini. "Elder I do not appreciate that tone of voice." He scolded and pointed the knife at Elder Zelder who had used some very teenage words with him. Kevin laughed as he continued washing dishes. "Don't laugh, it only encourages them." 

"Oh I would never dare, Mr. Almighty." Kevin teased. Connor threw a zucchini slice at him. 

"Shut up."

Kevin splashed dishwater onto him, and he made a choking noise. "That's so disgusting" Kevin laughed and Connor tried to punch his chest, but he caught his hand. 

"You couldn't hit me if you tried. You are to weak." Kevin pulled him closer and held him around the waist. The other elders made a point to ignore them. 

"I am not weak." Connor said, and Kevin smiled at him, looking into his eyes. 

"Yes you are." Kevin realized he was leaning forward, but didn't try to stop himself. Connor pushed at his chest. 

"Not in front of them." He whispered. He looked scared, like all the playfulness he had just had was gone. Kevin sighed and let him go. A little annoyed. Connor whispered a 'sorry' and continued making dinner.

They all ate like usual, and Kevin made a point to sit next to Connor. 'Accidentally' rubbing their feet together or touching his hand, or even sitting a little too close. 

"You've got something on your chin" he said and wiped Connor's chin, who had turned a violent shade of red. Elder Church stifled a laugh. 

After dinner, Arnold and Thomas were cleaning the dishes (well, Thomas was at least, Arnold was just pretending the forks were Darth Vader and trying to stab Elder Thomas) and the other elders decided to all hand out in the common room. 

Kevin made a point to run his hand across Connor's back as he moved past him to get to the couch. Connor turned around and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the hallway and then into his office, shutting the door.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked. Connor stepped close to him, he looked very determined. He stepped right up close to Kevin and pulled him into a kiss, throwing his arms around his neck and holding him close. Kevin made a little noise of surprise, but held him closer. It was warm and wet and Kevin decided he very much enjoyed kissing Connor. They parted and Connor was a little out of breath as he continued to look at Kevin's lips. "I thought you said we couldn't." 

"I said not in front of the others." Connor said, pecking Kevin's lips gently. "They aren't here right now." He kissed him again. Kevin felt himself getting very excited and he kissed Connor roughly, picking him up and placing him on the desk.

It was definitely worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! I always wanted to do a 5+1 story.


End file.
